


all that I know is i just can't say no to you

by pearlselegancies



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: CHECK OUT THEIR NEW ALBUM WAKE UP SUNSHINE, Fluff, Gen, M/M, based off of an all time low song, will realizing he's in love w nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: Will Solace was in deep. That was obvious to anyone who saw the way the tall blonde lit up when Nico Di Angelo walked into the infirmary or even just passed by Will.- will realizing he's in love with nico. that's it. that's the fic.
Relationships: Kayla Knowles & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 3
Kudos: 101





	all that I know is i just can't say no to you

Will Solace was in deep. That was obvious to anyone who saw the way the tall blonde lit up when Nico Di Angelo walked into the infirmary or even just passed by Will. Kayla rolled her eyes as she watched her brother stare at the shorter Italian boy, his cheeks a faint shade of red as Nico explained something to one of the other younger campers, his hands flapping in expression. 

“You’re not slick.” Kayla muttered as she walked up and stood beside her brother. Will looked down at her, his cheeks becoming even more red. “I-I have no idea what you are talking about.” Kayla snorted, flipping her shoulder length red hair out of her eyes. The ends were dyed yellow compared to the usual green, and Will noted this as he stared at her. 

“Sure.” Kayla responded, bringing Will’s attention off of her face and back onto Nico. “Keep lying to yourself Will. Denial isn’t just a river.” Will rolled his eyes in response, running a hand through his blonde hair, his gunmetal blue eyes trailing over Nico’s features as the boy stared at something on his phone, courtesy of Leo Valdez and the Hephaestus cabin. 

Nico looked a lot different, especially compared to how he had looked when he had first arrived at Camp after retrieving the Athena Parthenos. His once shaggy brown hair was cut to what Will had heard Drew - one of the few Aphrodite kids that Nico liked surprisingly, describe as a fringe up. He looked good. Like smoking hot good if you asked Will. 

Nico’s skin had returned back to its natural olive toned state. It wasn’t as dark as Nyssa’s, but it glinted in the warm New York sun. His scars were still there, but he had grown into them, almost wearing them as proof that he was alive. It made Will feel proud, seeing Nico grow into himself like that. 

Something about that, made Will feel what he could only describe as butterflies. “Oh fuck.” He muttered as Nico looked up and walked towards him. “Hey Will.” Nico said. Will smiled sheepishly, only one thought running through his mind. 

_ I’m in love with Nico. Shit.  _

  
  
  
  



End file.
